vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Camui Gackpo
Camui Gakupo (神威がくぽ), (or Kamui Gakupo) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Internet Co., Ltd. as Gackpoid (がくっぽいど), which was initially released July 2008 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine. His voice is provided by Japanese male singer, GACKT. Concept Etymology "Gakupo" is based on the pronunciation of the name "Gackt". The software name of "Gackpoid" also takes its name from Gackt's own. The "poid" on the end of the name is short for "like VOCALOID". Consequently, the full implied name of this product is "Gackt-like VOCALOID". However, the spelling of his name can vary. For example, at the Karen-T website, his name is often also seen written as "Camui Gackpo". Other spellings of his name have also been witnessed from other sources. Appearance The avatar of the software was drawn by the illustrator Kentaro Miura (三浦健太郎 Miura Kentaro).http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gackpoid illustrations A note from Crypton Future Media's VOCALOIDs was that they were using cyber-style clothes which can "melt into" our everyday lives as much as possible. Internet co., Ltd drew up their own ideas from this on what makes VOCALOID popular. Gackpo's look was picked from several possible designs.link Gackpo has a samurai aesthetic: the VOCALOID is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a katana which is named “Music katana, Miburi” (楽刀・美振 / Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make musical sounds when it is swung down. The sword existed because producers wanted a link to a musical instrument, there were no objections to the use of a weapon. When considering the features of Gackpo, the producers informed them they wanted the eyes to look like Gackt's, and for his outfit to include a combination of cyber and traditional Japanese-styled clothing. The colours were picked to make him stand out from the other VOCALOIDs.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html The symbol on the back of both Gackpo's fan and shirt/jacket is a stylized version of the kanji for "music" which is "楽'''". In ''romaji format, this is literally spoken and read as "gaku", which is most likely a pun on both the avatar's naming and the literal form of "楽'" which can stand for "'musician" after being changed into "楽人". Gackpo is one of the few VOCALOIDs to see his most popular Meme make it into merchandise form. The "eggplant", or rather the version with stick-legs, is an additional item included with his Nendoroid figurine. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|Gackpoid= |-|V3 Gackpoid= Marketing The Gackpoid software was marketed as part of the bid to introduce professional singers to VOCALOID, allowing users access to the vocal of a famous professional singer. He was also marketed with a guide book on his usage, which could be purchased optionally with his software. He was promoted as 'the first male (masculine) VOCALOID' for VOCALOID2. Originally, Gackpo songs were not allowed to be sold on KARENT; however, this was later allowed in 2009. Additional information Popularity *Google Trends "Gackpoid" Trivia *If you change the symbol on his fan and back further, the literal word "gaku" can be changed into '''''hiragana, which will be "がく", a commonly known name given to males. *Because Gackt was a major singer, Gackpo was originally sold as the most expensive Japanese VOCALOID2 release, out of all the VOCALOID2 voicebanks his release price overall was only beaten by Prima's. *Less experienced overseas fans mis-labeled Gackpo as a "Gackpoid" rather than a "VOCALOID" and sometimes dismissed that he is a VOCALOID altogether. This is owed to the confusion over the name. *Gackpoid could be considered another contender for the inside joke " " that overseas fans sometimes use to describe late VOCALOIDs. He was delayed for a month, however at the time the term had yet to be invented. *The Internet Item Meme craze envisions him with an eggplant. This probably comes from the purple color of his hair and parts of his clothing. *Gackpo was also the most expensive VOCALOID2 ''vocal, beaten at his time of release in price only by Zero-G's Prima, in Japan he was the most expensive of the Japanese VOCALOIDs.http://internet.watch.impress.co.jp/cda/president/2008/05/12/19477.html INTERNET Watch - クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア社長 伊藤博之氏（前編） (Crypton Future Media president Hiroyuki Itō (part one) Notable for... *First VOCALOID to be voiced by a major singer in Japan *First INTERNET Co., Ltd VOCALOID *First male VOCALOID released as a single package since KAITO's release *First of INTERNET Co., Ltd's "VOCALOID Artist" series *First male INTERNET Co., Ltd VOCALOID Gallery References External links '''Official' : *Internet Co *Internet Co Gackpoid *Youtube Channel Singer Song Writer Fandom : *Camui Gackpo fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv Pixiv2 / Piapro Piapro2 *Camui Gackpo models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Camui Gackpo derivatives on Fanloid wiki